Mai Hime: Legacy of the New Age
by BlackJaded
Summary: After one year since Carnival, a unknown young girl comes into light as a student and changes the lives of thirteen girls and the whole world. Suddenly a new threat comes after Fuuka and threatens the whole world even the new age.


**BlackJaded: **Hello this is BlackJaded but you can call me on my abbreviated name as B.J., or you can call me whenever you want me too, but anyway this is my FanFic and I so hyped up about it, and prepared for it every step of the way and I promise you this will be my best project of all I will do my best.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime/Otome, but If I did, I would want to continue onto Mai Hime instead of that crappy Otome sooner or later. Already I think that I've got the perfect project to make this series amazing and I'm not trying to be stupid or straightforward but this seem to be boring but bear with me on this one.

_Mai Hime:A Valkyrie's Legacy _

_A great revolution in just one single individual will help achieve a change in the destiny of a society and, further, will enable a change in the destiny of humankind. _

_-_**_Daisaku Ikeda_**

**­ ­ -­ ­ -­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter One: _**Prelude to New Age**

Fifteen years ago..........................

In Eastern Germany of an small town, peaceful and a careful kind of town, when the folk townspeople do their daily lives, caring for their stocks in farms and teaching the young children in small school and even the farmers come to see and sometimes teach to the young about the outside world and learning farming about cropping their foods. It was just an everlasting town with a lot hope in their future, but one night, this small town changes forever. Until...................................

***baby crying***

Oh, my it's a girl, a baby girl, congratulations Olga, you have a sweet baby girl. After now women became mother stops panting, being calmed and seeing her baby face in the first time, with tears in her watering in her face and a smile, she kissed her daughter couple of times and soon she mumbled in a breath and opened her mouth.

Her name is.................................

as she suddenly spoke of the name of her first born daughter, and commoner runs into her home and said scary.............................

"They're coming, They're com-"

Those were his final words as he was shot in the back, before he would told them to hide, near the town, their abruptly fires on homes and gunshots everywhere in the town as carnage goes through.

Olga, Olga, Olga, we have to get you out of here and you daughter or we, as her sister panicking and trying to get them out of here before she turn around, she was shot in the forehead. Suddenly her sister screamed at her corpse.

"Eura, no Eura, sister, my god"

As the baby crying and the mother looked in disbelief, she couldn't believe that her flesh and blood and all that is left behind. As she was crying and baby was crying as well, soldiers came unto the home and saw a young women holding her baby daughter, with tears in her eyes. Suddenly a old man standing across the home of the new birth baby, with deeping grin on his face. Then gunshots fired,"then calm of the storm was over" after soldiers came out the home with the baby in arms. Waiting there was an old man and was wearing coat, He suddenly sighed and had cigerrette in his hand and puffed it.

You Russians are more brutal back in the old time, too bad the Germanss are not the said they used to be. But one's enough, I kinda though we've gotten more of this, but I hope this will do.

What about our money! Mercenary exclaimed without no sense

You money will be secretly deposit as tomorrow, we better hurry before the real army comes, but by the time well be done in out skirmish, we have to be ready for the new age. Scientist spoken like a commander.

As the mercenaries give the baby to the scientist, he asked them one last thing.

"Have the subject named the child."

The mercenary spoke and said, her name is "Anna Blaustein"

As fires spread around this small village, in the skies a white light appears in the night skies and it's glowing strong and between it a red light as well.

**Author Notes:**Sure this will be a kick in all of this and I'm ready to do this continue more on upcoming days, but I don't want to extend so I will continue and all this much this is a sequel to Mai Hime, but this is a prologue and chapter one will begin whenever it's time. So enjoy this fanfic and I'll talk in the reviews.

**One more thing: **I may needs some tips and some help as a beginner, I accept anyone's tips and some ideas.


End file.
